Transilvania
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una expedición de la organización Hellsing contra un usurpador del trono de Vlad Tepes


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Transilvania

El noticiero londinense, investigo que hubo ataques de vampiros en Rumania, la cuna de Alucard, la organización Hellsing fue hacia allá para luchar contra un usurpador que hace pasar por Drácula.

En el lugar también actuaban un científico de doble identidad, como el doctor Jekyll y mister Hyde, lo acompañaba un asesino psicópata como el Resplandor.

Victoria Seras se enfrento a los dos, el científico como cambio de identidad, huyo, pero el asesino psicópata recibió un golpe que lo dejo inconciente.

Dos hermanos vampiros solían traficar animales como alimento para el usurpador; Integra envío a Alucard para detenerlos.

El vampiro los sorprendió en el furgón donde cargaba los animales y ellos sacando sus armas blancas lo atacaron cortando y apuñalando, como no les izo nada, les dio golpes y algunos animales, poseídos por Alucard los ataco y huyeron desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Un sacerdote católico llamado Brown O'Connor huyo luego de salirse de las garras de cuatro sujetos que se transformaban en gárgolas.

Había una mujer entre ellos que tenia relaciones con el jefe, Ferguson envío una patrulla en la casa donde operaban, pero habían huido.

El usurpador de apellido Bathory, era un hombre mayor de cuarenta, con bigote grueso y cabello largo, vestido de forma elegante, su ayudante era un jorobado mortal, junto a tres bellas mujeres que eran sus novias.

Un grupo de vampiros, conformado por un oficial alemán del Segundo Reich, un minero, un caballero del siglo XVI y un asesino, iban a hacer un ataque sorpresa al campamento de Hellsing.

Integra detecto el ataque y abrió fuego con su pistola, Alucard mientras disparaba izo que huyeran, pero el alemán fue corriendo riéndose, pero como no veía a donde iba cayo en un pozo.

Cerca de ese lugar, había un campo de exterminio nazi, tres antiguos oficiales volvieron de la muerte, a igual que antes Alucard se enfrento a un grupo de zombis que eran las victimas de esos oficiales, con ayuda de Victoria, pudieron eliminarlos, aunque los oficiales ya habían huido.

En un castillo en las afueras de Transilvania, estaba un científico loco y su asistente jorobado llamado Vigor, revivieron a Frankenstein, un monstruo hecho con partes humanas.

La organización iba a cazar a ese monstruo, aunque el científico estaba peleado con el usurpador, quien quería quitarle el secreto de la vida y no tuvieron otra que unirse a Integra.

Otro aliado era Fausto, un noble que vino del infierno por haberle vendido su alma al diablo a cambio de fuerza e inteligencia.

Los ingleses y sus aliados fueron a donde estaba el usurpador, que era el antiguo castillo donde habitaba Alucard en su vida anterior, ebrio de ira quiso luchar cara a cara con Bathory.

Ellos llegaron para luchar contra Bathory y aquellos oponentes que iban a conquistar Europa y poner en peligro a los humanos.

Cuando ingresaron, Alucard, Victoria, Fausto e incluso Walter se lanzaron contra un gran ejercito de esqueletos caminantes, que eran cristianos y turcos.

Pero de repente apareció Anderson, luchando con sus bayonetas, incluso quería acabar con Alucard, Frankenstein fue capturado para su macabro plan de conquistar el viejo continente, Vigor lo fue a ayudar.

Aparecieron los oponentes y se lanzaron a donde estaban Integra, el científico y Ferguson; ellos se defendían sin perder el valor.

El vampiro disparaba con sus dos pistolas, haciendo caer enemigos a sus pies, nadie podía huir de sus feroces ataques.

Walter dio muerte al ayudante mortal de Bathory, y uno que era calvo ataco a Ferguson, pero pudo liberarse, Walter se encargo de darle muerte.

El padre católico no ayudo a Anderson, pero pudo acabar con las gárgolas, los traficantes y los demás, los que quedaban huyeron.

Alucard se transformo y lucho contra Bathory que tenia alas de demonio, Anderson se retiro, Fausto pereció luchando; el verdadero Drácula le dio su ultimo golpe y pudo empalar a Bathory quien supo que era Vlad Tepes, cerro lo ojos y se desintegro.

Finalmente, Alucard volvió a como era y regreso con su ama y compañeros, Frankenstein se despidió y fue con su amo y Vigor, lo mismo Brown, la organización Hellsing cumplió su misión y volvio a Londres.

Fin


End file.
